The present invention relates generally to the extraction of energy from a source force field, such as the quantum electromagnetic field.
Three hundred years ago, it was believed if all matter were removed from a region of space, a completely empty volumexe2x80x94a vacuumxe2x80x94results. One hundred years ago, it was known that even if all matter were removed from a region of space, that region is not truly empty because it still would contain thermal radiation. At that time, however, it was incorrectly believed that a vacuum could still be created by removing the thermal radiation, such as by cooling the region of space to absolute zero.
More recently, theory has predicted and experimentation has shown that a non-thermal radiation is present everywhere in the universexe2x80x94even in regions that are otherwise devoid of matter and thermal radiation. This non-thermal radiation is believed to result from random fluctuations occurring at the quantum level that result in a continual creation and destruction of virtual particles. This radiation is often referred to as a xe2x80x9czero point field,xe2x80x9d or by the acronym xe2x80x9cZPF,xe2x80x9d and the energy that is associated with the field is referred to as xe2x80x9czero point energy,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cvacuum energy,xe2x80x9d or simply by the acronym xe2x80x9cZPE.xe2x80x9d
In 1948, Hendrik B. J. Casimir theorized that two perfectly conducting, neutral planes that are situated in parallel relation to one another give rise to a mutually attractive force. This force, since referred to as xe2x80x9cthe Casimir force,xe2x80x9d results from the effect that the two planes have on the vacuum energy of a source field, such as an electromagnetic field, between the planes.
The Casimir force is believed to arise solely from the aforedescribed quantum-level activity. The presence of Casimir""s two planes, or, in practical applications, two plates, restricts the allowed modes of oscillation of the random fluctuations in the quantum electromagnetic field. In other words, the presence of the plates alters the boundary conditions of the electromagnetic field from free-field conditions. Consequently, the vacuum electromagnetic energy density in the space between the plates is less than the energy density outside of this space (i.e., the number of virtual particles per unit volume in the space between the plates is less than the number of virtual particles per unit volume outside of this space). This difference or gradient in energy density gives rise to a force (i.e., the Casimir force) that pushes the plates together.
While the Casimir force is xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d in the sense that is observable, the quantum electrodynamic (xe2x80x9cQEDxe2x80x9d) theory described above is not the only theory that adequately accounts for its existence. In particular, stochastic electrodynamics (xe2x80x9cSEDxe2x80x9d), which provides a different interpretation, yields the same predictions.
The magnitude of the Casimir force, FC, per unit area is given by the expression:
FC(s)=(xcfx802/240)xc2x7(h*c/s4)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[1]
where: xc2x7means xe2x80x9cmultiply;xe2x80x9d
h*=h/(2xcfx80)
h is Planck""s constant;
c is the speed of light in a vacuum;
s is the separation between the two conducting surfaces.
It is clear from expression [1] that as s approaches 0, the Casimir force FC(s) becomes large. In fact, the Casimir force per unit area between two plates separated by a distance s of about 0.1 microns is equivalent to the electrostatic force per unit area between the same two plates in the presence of a potential difference of about 100 millivolts.
ZPE is expected to exhibit infinite energy density and to be universally present, and may therefore be a limitless source of energy. This, not surprisingly, has tantalized researchers and spawned several efforts dedicated to ZPE research and commercialization. Such efforts notwithstanding, investigators have not as yet developed devices and methods suitable for commercially exploiting ZPE.
Some embodiments of a method in accordance with the present invention define an engine cycle comprising several state changes that enable a net gain or recovery of energy that is accessed via Casimir force-generating boundaries (e.g., plates, etc.).
One illustrative embodiment of a method for energy conversion/recovery in accordance with the present teachings comprises:
altering a physical factor that affects the Casimir force between two spaced Casimir force-generating boundaries;
changing the distance by which the two spaced Casimir force-generating boundaries are separated;
re-altering the physical factor to return it to its former value; and
returning the separation distance between the boundaries to its original value.
In one embodiment of the illustrative method, the altered physical factor is the concentration of free charge carriers in the Casimir force-generating boundaries. One way to alter the concentration of free charge carriers is to illuminate at least one of the Casimir force-generating boundaries (e.g., plates) with photons. Another is to raise the temperature of such boundaries and yet another is to inject charge into at least one of the Casimir force-generating boundaries.
In some embodiments, the illustrative method includes a step of storing the energy accessed via Casimir force-generating boundaries after it is suitably transformed. In other embodiments, the method includes a step of delivering energy accessed via Casimir force-generating boundaries to other electrical consumers after it is suitably transformed. In still further embodiments, the method includes a step of actuating a micromechanical device with the energy accessed via the present method.
An illustrative apparatus for carrying out the inventive method comprises, in one embodiment, a system for accessing zero-point energy (e.g., two Casimir force-generating boundaries) that is operatively coupled to an energy transformation system. In some embodiments, the energy transformation system includes a first device that is operable to alter at least one physical factor of the system, and a second device that is operable to change a distance between the Casimir force-generating boundaries. The first and second devices advantageously operate independently of each other such that, at the same time, the physical factor can be affected and spacing between the boundaries can be controlled.
The structure of the energy transformation system varies as a function of the nature of the energy transformation (e.g., to electrical energy for storage, to electrical energy for direct use, to mechanical/kinetic energy for actuation, etc.).
Underlying the illustrative engine cycle, methods and apparatuses described herein is a discovery that a Casimir force system can be rendered non-conservative by appropriately altering one or more physical factors that affect the Casimir force, or by altering one or more environmental factors that affect such physical factors.
More particularly, it has been discovered that by altering a physical factor that affects the Casimir force, an apparatus can be created in which more energy is expended by the Casimir force in drawing the Casimir force-generating boundaries together than it takes to pull them apart. As a consequence, when such boundaries are pulled apart, a net energy transfer results. The cycle can be repeated as long as the apparatus lasts.
Unlike the gravitational force, the value of which does not depend on the properties of a mass being acted upon, the Casimir force depends upon a variety of physical factors that can be changed if a specific energy price is paid. When such a penalty is smaller, in absolute terms, than the total work done by the Casimir force in a cycle, a net amount of energy accessed via Casimir force-generating boundaries is available for recovery. When the penalty is larger, in absolute terms, than the total work done by the Casimir force in a cycle, then the present methods and apparatuses function simply to transform energy (i.e., as a transducer), but yield no net gain of energy.
Some embodiments of the present invention appear to contradict typical interpretations of the principle of conservation of energy but, in fact, do not. Energy accessed via Casimir force-generating boundaries is made available because of well-known energy conservation arguments, not in spite of them.